Poseidon Demigod Lore
Demigod Lore All Demigods are born with inherent enhanced strength, stamina, agility, and reflexes. They all are born with ADHD or dyslexia, or, if not dyslexia, they possess other mental or physical disabilities, such as lactose intolerance, autism, or whatever (said disability needs to be approved by an GM).At an GM’s discretion, a player can potentially have a more freeform approach to powers in roleplay, though, the emote listings are just sort of bases. Sidenote: Although emote counts have been lowered generously, I expect you all to write sizeable emotes. Not just “He starts to create lightning,” but legitimate emotes that have description and quality. Spawn of Poseidon and Neptune Physical Description Children of Poseidon are muscular and tanned, with strong jawlines and powerful, yet gentle features. Their eyes are distinguishably colored like the ocean, with the most common color being a nice seagreen. Their hair is either black or brown, though, some cases have shown that the color of their hair can truly be anything. Some children of Poseidon are tall and have strong arms built for fishing, or have powerful legs for horse riding. Their preferred color in clothing is blue. Children of Neptune are presented in a similar way, though, the powerfulness of their features slightly outweighs the gentle fashion of their face. Their eyes are seagreen as well, their hair most preferably short-cut to look more militarial. They look like they could be used for cavalry, or good for general maritime fighting. They are tall, muscular, and tanned. Their preferred color is blue, yet again. Personality Most demigod offspring of Poseidon are gentle and easygoing, benevolent and kind. They love to help others in need, ready to snap into a storm if necessary. They are hard to anger, and, in some cases, they set even better moral standards than children of Zeus. They hold a small grudge for children of Zeus, though, cannot help but hold a little bit of respect for them; this is a mutual feeling. There’s a good level of self-confidence in the mind of a child of Poseidon. They are a little bit too trusting, and will consider advice from villains. They always carry a level of charisma. The bad sort of Poseidon kids have a level of charisma as well, even when they are launching raids on others. Offspring of Neptune are generally akin to their Greek counterparts; they are benevolent and kind, but are not as easy going as Poseidon children. Instead, they feel like they must fight to prove themselves, willing to go to great lengths to show just how worthy they are. They respect other demigods and will consider advice from almost anyone. In fact, they can even be trusting enough to give advice to anyone that seems to require it. The fatal flaw of child of Poseidon/Neptune is most commonly trust and friendship. Abilities Hydrokinesis: An ability almost every single one of Poseidon’s/Neptune’s progeny have is the manipulation of water. For Poseidon kids, their manipulation of water is more efficient with seawater, though, Neptune kids are more geared for freshwater. Poseidon kids can still control freshwater, and vice versa. It takes two emotes to summon water to a character’s aid, assuming the water is quite far away. If it’s nearby, it’s only an emote. * Children of Poseidon and Neptune can sense water in the area. * Children of Neptune can create springs of freshwater that come out of the ground if they are over a deposit. * Children of Poseidon and Neptune can sense when water is being used, such as by an opponent. * Children of Poseidon and Neptune can sense their coordinates when connected to the ocean. * Children of Poseidon and Neptune can inherit a sort of “sonar sense”, in which they can feel changes in water/feel things coming. * Children of Poseidon and Neptune have a very small level of resistance to heat and cold temperatures. * Children of Poseidon and Neptune can breathe underwater effortlessly. Hydrogenesis: A power most Poseidon and Neptune children have. With this, through great focus, willpower, and strength, a child of Poseidon and Neptune can create water from their own bodies to use The water created by this is only usable by the creator. Usually, the water appears at the skin of the arm of the user, and requires two emotes to generate a gallon. After using the ability, the user’s arms will feel strained as though they had gone through an intense workout. Hydrokinetic Vitakinesis: A implication of hydrokinesis is something most Poseidon and Neptune kids have. This allows spawn of Poseidon and Neptune to heal themselves and others of small cuts and poisons overtime by connecting themselves with sources of water. It can also temporarily numb pain. However, this will not revitalize you. It takes two emotes for a cut to heal, three emotes to heal poison. Geokinesis: As Poseidon and Neptune have been revered as the Earthshaker, his children may often inherit the ability to control the earth. This is limited to generating Magnitude 6 earthquakes in an eleven meter radius. If done by the sea or a faultline, usage of this ability is far easier, and emote count gets lowered by one. It takes two emotes to create a steady stirring in the ground. However emotes you can put it depends on how strong the earthquake will be, it will be at the GM’s discretion. * Children of Poseidon and Neptune can sense earthquakes before they begin. * Children of Poseidon and Neptune cannot lose their footing when on the ground, making them generally resistant to earthquakes. * Children of Poseidon and Neptune can sense fault lines. Atmokinesis: This ability is limited to temporary rainstorms and hurricanes. Hurricanes can reach up to Category 1, with 128 kph/80 mph winds. Children of Poseidon and Neptune are able to temporarily augment their strength with storms, akin to Zeus and Jupiter kids. It takes three emotes to summon a personal storm, and five to summon a larger storm overhead. After usage of this ability for too long, the user may feel very drained. * Children of Poseidon and Neptune can sense storms before they occur. * Children of Poseidon and Neptune can possibly halt storms from even occurring, or dampening the effects of one occurring. Poseidon’s/Neptune’s Authority: Many creatures of the deep will cower in fear of Poseidon’s/Neptune’s name. Potential allies will heed to the name of Poseidon or Neptune, and will be far more likely to assist the demigod on whatever task they need. Horses and sea creatures will obey the child of Poseidon or Neptune, even without the usage of their father’s name.